European Patent Application 150,586 discloses 2-(pyridylmethylthio- or sulfinyl)benzimidazoles which can be substituted in the pyridine moiety of the molecule in the 4-position by, inter alia, alkylthio or arylthio radicals. It is mentioned that the above-described compounds have a sustained inhibitory action on the secretion of gastric acid. International Patent Application WO 89/03830 describes that the same compounds, and others having a similar structure, are suitable for treating osteoporosis. International Patent Application WO 92/12976 describes 2-(pyridylmethylthio- or sulfinyl)benzimidazoles which are substituted in a certain manner, which are active against Helicobacter bacteria and which are furthermore disclosed as being suitable for preventing and treating a wide range of stomach disorders.